Sonic Adventure Redux
by johto555
Summary: Sonic Adventure is remixed in this umpteenth adaptation! See how it's Eggman's brother who makes the trouble! Slight Tailsmo in later chapters!
1. Eggman? Nah, just his brother

**Sonic Adventure Redux**

_Open your Heart, it's gonna be alright…_

Crush 40, Open your Heart

Thought it'd be nice to start off from a quote from the game…however, things won't end this way!

Chapter 1: Eggman? Nah, just his brother.

Deserts are vast landscapes with very high humidity levels and little to no moisture. If flowers were to have been grown here, they would die very soon, which is why…wait, what is _Cosmo_ doing here?

Indeed, she was in a desert, therefore contradicting my words. She didn't look tired in the least. Plus, there was a mechanism with a button on it. Her finger was on the shiny red button, and when she pushed it, it flew away into the air. Well, it must've done something, because a bunch of Egg Pawns showed up!

"_Perfect._" Cosmo thought with a smile.

Oh, right, she can make vines grow from her back. No wonder she's smiling! Anyway, once they were close to her, she jumped! Then she prepared to issue a beatdown.

Bam! Stabbed one in the front! Swish! Stabbed one on the head! Crash! Stabbed one in the back! Then she landed, and made a shish kabob out of an Egg Pawn row, and made a 360-degree turn, eliminating the robots she stabbed, and about half of the ones she hit. 40 robots left out of 100. She thrust her arms to her left and right, making her vines do so, and then she started to spin, going almost as fast as Espio, which made it so that any robot within 10 feet of her would instantly explode. When all 40 were gone, she slowed to a stop.

Then 4 Egg-Hammers appeared. She smirked, and then made her vines thorny (she learned to do that), so she could do damage. She started by striking one on the back, weakening where she struck, then ripping out the circuitry inside to shut it down. She then repeated for the others. That button mechanism reappeared in the same place it was. Just before Cosmo was about to push it, she felt a sharp pain on her back (okay, it wasn't really a sharp pain, it was the fatigue easily brought from her actions), causing her to fall to her knees. She still pushed it. Suddenly, the area started to glow, and when it dissipated, she was in a small room. Apparently, this was a training simulator!

"Very good, Cosmo!" She heard Tails say. "You did better than I expected!"

"Thanks, Tails! I'm surprised too!" Cosmo replied.

"Although, what was with that thing in the end before you ended the simulation?

"Perhaps I shouldn't have done that spinning move…"

"Heh. You're righ-"

CRASH!

"What was that?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out!" Tails answered.

When they went outside, they saw that the circular area preceding Tails' house was totaled. They saw an all-too-familiar machine hovering above it.

"Eggman! What's the big idea trashing my property like this?"

"WHAT? Don't confuse me for my insolent brother!" the man said. "My name is Spattle Robotnik, younger sibling to Ivo Robotnik, who has failed his duties! I will succeed where he has…huh?"

Tails and Cosmo were on the ground, laughing.

"Spattle?" Cosmo taunted. "What kind of a name is that?"

"SHUT UP! Just for that, you'll be the one fighting me, flower girl!"

Spattle sank below the edge of the arena, and then re-emerged with mechanisms that could only belong to…

"The Egg Hornet!" Tails said.

"What's that?" Cosmo asked.

"A machine that Eggman attacked us with a couple of years ago. It looks tough, but it's pretty easy."

"Guess I can beat him, just to hurt his pride so he'll leave us alone."

"Alright, Cosmo! Take him down!"

Cosmo jumped down to the arena. "Alright, Spattle, you want me, then bring it!"

"With pleasure, flower girl!"

Spattle fired the Hornet's missiles, which Cosmo easily dodged. She even tried to redirect one, but it failed.

"Grrr…prepare to die! All systems…" He summoned the drills. "FULL POWER!"

He attempted to dive-bomb Cosmo, but she dodged it.

"Cosmo! Attack him now!"

Cosmo attacked the cockpit, damaging it!

"Argh! You won't do that again!"

Spattle fired more missiles, but Cosmo dodged them again. Unfortunately, one of the missiles nicked her, causing her to wince.

"Owww…"

"HAH! All systems, FULL POWER!"

"Again? Tails, doesn't this machine have an extra attack?" Cosmo asked, while striking the cockpit again.

"Nope! Which is why me and Sonic beat him easily!"

"Good, then this'll be quick."

Spattle fired a final round of missiles; once again Cosmo dodged. She tried redirecting one again. This time, she succeeded!

"ARGH! You'll pay for this!" Spattle said as the Egg Hornet mechanisms broke off. He flew away.

"Who was he? And why did he come to attack us?"

"I think I can answer that." Sonic said, coming up the stairs. "What happened here?"

"Some guy named Spattle had attacked us with the Egg Hornet."

"He hit you too, huh? It was him that caused me to fight Chaos again. But it looked different. Instead of green eyes, they were yellow."

"Green eyes? That means that Spattle must've done something to Chaos! But what?"

"I think I can answer that." Knuckles said, dropping in from above.

"Knuckles!"

"That thing isn't Chaos. I dropped in from Angel Island, meaning that the Master Emerald isn't missing, and Angel Island hasn't fallen."

"But it looked so much like Chaos! Are you sure?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cosmo finally asked.

"Chaos is an ancient water creature that Sonic stopped a few years ago. He was trapped in the Master Emerald until it was shattered. It possesses the ability to transform upon absorption of the Chaos Emeralds. I wonder why he hasn't absorbed any emeralds?"

"Probably because we didn't have any emeralds at the time. Perhaps we need to bait him?"

"Hahaha! I bet you were wondering about that fools!" Spattle said from above. "I already have a Chaos Emerald to power Chaos! Next time we meet, you'll be fighting him, Knuckles!" He left.

"He's right. I'm the only one who fights Chaos 2! It'll be my problem!"

"Guys…I think we've entered a Sonic Adventure Redux…"

Chapter 1 End

He's right! This is the whole point of the story! A Sonic Adventure adaptation! Next chapter soon!


	2. Multitasking

**Sonic Adventure Redux**

The lost disclaimer: I claim rights to Spattle and Spattle ONLY! Everything else is Sega/Sonic Team's creation.

Note: This not a down-to-the-detail adaptation.

Chapter 2: Treasure Hunting

After the gang's little discussion about what's going on, everyone went back to their homes to prepare. However, one gullible little echidna wasn't so lucky…

"THE MASTER EMERALD'S BEEN SHATTERED!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hello! We're right here!" Tikal, who had been released along with the real Chaos when the M.E. broke, said.

"Sorry, Tikal. Looks like he did it after all."

"You mean the oval-faced, Eggman-mustached, man?"

"Yeah! That's him! Looks like I'll have a say in this after all…"

Knuckles left for Speed Highway to get the first pieces.

Meanwhile…

Cosmo was outside when Knuckles dropped the bomb. Her ears HURT.

"Knuckles can yell! The ringing just won't stop!"

"That's Knuckles for ya! That's one of the reasons we don't invite him to parties…"

The two heard a small plop sound.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked.

"_It's here._" Tails thought. What he really said was "That was the Wind Stone, which opened the entrance to the Windy Valley."

"Hey Tails!" Sonic came inside. "The stone has landed. Ready to go?"

"Coming, Sonic!" Sonic went to the cave. "Cosmo, go back to Station Square. Wait for us at the Casino area, okay?" Cosmo nodded, then left.

Back at Speed Highway…

"Darned Spattle, making me have to look for the emerald shards anyway!" Knuckles was having a rough time with the enemies, especially the Cop Speeders. He had gotten 2 of the 3 pieces. The last one was in a Cop Speeder.

"I can't seem to hit these guys at the right time…wait, I know!" Knuckles dropped down to the emerald-carrying Cop Speeders. He backed himself to a wall. As the Speeder charged, he jumped, and it crashed into the wall, destroying it and releasing the shard.

"Alright!"

At the Windy Valley entrance…

"Ready, Tails?" Sonic asked!

"You know it!"

"Okay, let's go!"

Sonic and Tails jumped into the wind vortex that would transport them to Windy Valley. When they landed at Windy Hill…

"Alright, Tails, we'll go through Windy Hill and the Tornado, and then we'll race at The Air to get the Emerald. Ready?"

"Bring it!"

A/N: Windy Hill, Tornado, and The Air are the names of the segments in Windy Valley. No doubt I'll do it for more stages.

Sonic and Tails went through Windy Hill and the Tornado with no problem, but when they got to The Air…

"Ready, set, GO!" Sonic said.

The two dashed off. Tails had the advantage, though!

"Sonic, have you forgotten? This area suits me, while you have to stick to the ground!"

Sonic HATED comments like that. "You're on, Tails!"

Tails, however, was right. He flew through the dash rings without any problem, but Sonic was going just as fast.

"See ya!"

"HEY! You can't do that!"

"Sorry, but the wind also constitutes speed, which is MY element!"

"We'll see about that!"

Sonic and Tails constantly traded first and second place, until…

"I win!" Tails cried.

"Good job, little bro!" Sonic said.

Tails grabbed the Emerald, which would transport them back to the cave.

At the Casino area…

Cosmo waited about half an hour before Knuckles arrived.

"Knuckles!"

"Hey, Cosmo. Where are-"

"Thanks for killing my ears, Knucklehead!"

"Sorry! I didn't think you'd hear!"

"Knuckles, you crashed your island, making it 90 easier to hear! Anyway, Sonic and Tails aren't back yet."

"Who said?" Sonic and Tails arrived at the Casino area.

"Okay guys, what do we do now?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, first, we need to open the Casino." Tails flew up and hit the button.

"Done. Now Knuckles, 3 more of your shards are in Casinopolis. It'll be your job to get 'em!

"I knew that!" Knuckles went in.

"Cosmo, you're probably not going to like this, but I need you to go down into the sewer of Casinopolis and get the Emerald within.

Cosmo got sick just thinking about it. "Ugggh…I'll do it. But what will you guys do?"

Sonic and Tails pulled out their Extreme Gear. "We got another Emerald to catch."

They both reached their destinations. Let's see about Cosmo, first.

"I'm pretty sure Tails knows that flowers can't benefit from the sewers. I'm gonna need a shower after this."

Cosmo made her way through the sewers. Whenever she encountered enemies, she threw them with her vines. When she got to the first fan room, she was surprised.

"WAAHH! Okay, calm down. I just need to find an exit."

Once she did, she went through the next rooms until the second fan room.

"Psssh, saw that coming. Now where's the exit?"

Once she found one, she was shocked at the amount of spikes she had to go through to get the Emerald.

"I fear for my safety…oh well, here goes!"

She jumped many times in order to get through, getting hit a few times, before reaching the Emerald.

"I got it! Hmm…I wonder what's up that ladder…"

When she got to the top, she was happy.

"A shower room!"

Then Knuckles came in. "Cosmo?"

"Get out, Knuckles! I'm gonna take a shower now!"

Back at Ice Cap…

Sonic and Tails got through the Snowy Mountain and Limestone Cave sections.

"Ready to race?"

"You bet!"

Sonic broke the gate that would cause the avalanche to fall. The two boarded their Extreme Gears and started to race.

"Hey, Tails!"

"What, Sonic?"

"Are you going to do "it?"

Tails knew what he meant. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

What they mean is, that set of 3 ramps that you use in order to complete Mission 53 in SADX.

They landed all three, but they flew over the Emerald. They reached out to grab it, and Sonic was the one who got it.

"I win!"

"Now we're even!"

Sonic and Tails teleported back to the entrance.

"Let's get back to Knuckles and Cosmo!"

Back at Casinopolis…

Cosmo walked out with the gray Emerald in hand. She was NOT happy.

"Darn Knuckles, forgetting that I said I was going to take a shower!"

Then Spattle came. Hoo, boy. "Whahahaha! Now I can easily take a second emerald!"

"What?" Cosmo tripped and dropped the Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks for the help, flower girl!"

Spattle hit Cosmo with knockout gas.

"Spa…ttle…" The last thing she saw was him walking to the hotel, then she fainted.

Later…

Cosmo was still knocked out when Knuckles exited.

"Cosmo? Oh no! She must've been gassed! Spattle must've gone to the restaurant for Chaos!

Knuckles dashed to the hotel. Cosmo woke up after Knuckles entered the hotel. "He stole the Emerald!" Sonic and Tails then arrived.

"Cosmo! Did Spattle gas you and take the Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Yes…I've failed you…"

"Don't worry, that's what he did to us. Right now, we'll have to take you back to the workshop so you can rest."

Cosmo smiled at the fact that she'd be carried by Tails.

At the restaurant…

"Ah, Knuckles!" Spattle said. You're right on time! Now you must face Chaos 2!"

The fake Chaos appeared. It was Chaos 1. When Spattle gave it the Emerald, it became Chaos 2.

"I beat it once, and I can beat it again!"

Chapter 2 End

This is easily my longest chapter yet. Chapter 3 soon!


	3. Amy Joins the Story

**Sonic Adventure Redux**

I slipped out on the Chaos 2 fight last time, so now you get it!

Chapter 3: Amy Joins the Story

Cosmo woke up, and found herself at Tails' house. She had fainted after she had smiled back at Casinopolis.

"Ah, you've finally awoken." Tails said. He monitored Cosmo very carefully to make sure she was okay."

"Tails…can you recap what happened?"

"Well, you went into Casinopolis and got the Chaos Emerald, but Spattle stole it from you and gassed you." Tails looked to her side. "Are those spike marks? Did you get hurt, Cosmo?"

"Yes, but I'm fine. Thank you for helping me, Tails."

"Any time, Cosmo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare the X-Tornado."

"Why?"

"If the events are going in order, then Spattle's going to reveal the Egg Carrier to us. After that, we chased him in the Tornado."

"Go, Tails. I'll be fine."

Tails smiled, and then left the house.

Back with Knuckles…

"Alright, fake drip! I've improved since the last time I fought Chaos 2! Bring it on!"

Fake Chaos started with the bouncing attack. Knuckles dodged it, until he slipped and fell, leaving him open. "NO!" Knuckles caught Fake Chaos at the last minute and threw him against the wall. 4 hits left.

Fake Chaos then did the arm attack. Knuckles had jumped too early, and was hit full force with it. He felt Chaos Energy surge through him (the bad-for-him kind) as he was pinned to the wall. He then grabbed the wrist and shook it to send violent shockwaves at Fake Chaos. 3 hits left.

"Ha! Had enough?"

Fake Chaos then went for the wave attack. Knuckles forgot what he did to dodge it, and kept getting hit by it. "Owowowowowow…enough of this!" That was him remembering how to dodge the attack. He did so, and made sure to hit F.C. after he stopped. 2 hits left.

F.C. went for the arm attack again. This time, Knuckles jumped at the right time, but he was still pinned, as the arm turned around. Knuckles did the same thing he did last time. 1 hit left.

F.C. went for the bounce one more time. It was a lot more accurate, so Knuckles got hit more. "GRRR! Prepare to be washed up!" (Unseen crowd: "BOOOO!") Knuckles caught the ball again and threw it upwards, where Spattle was! "Take your water bottle back! It's defective!" (Unseen crowd: "BOOOOOOOOOO!")

At the Mystic Ruins…

"Where's Knuckles? He should've beaten Chaos 2 by now!" Sonic said.

"……aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHH!" They heard Spattle scream, as he and Fake Chaos fell towards them. Fake Chaos landed with a SPLASH!.

"Sonic! Don't let Chaos hit you! If it does, he'll take both Emeralds from you and transform!"

Sonic was too late. He had already slipped and fell into the Chaos wave. F.C. took the Emeralds from Sonic and became…

"Chaos 4!" Tails said.

"Whahahaha! Thanks for the help, Sonic! Now you'll be forced to fight my Chaos monster!" Spattle taunted.

Fake Chaos floated before them as Chaos 4. Then Knuckles came.

"Shoot, I'm too late…it's transformed again!"

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails asked. "Since all 3 of us fought Chaos 4 back then, how about we beat him again as Team Sonic?"

"Good plan, Tails!" Sonic answered.

Team Sonic got ready to defeat Fake Chaos.

In Station Square…

Amy was going back home after getting groceries from the store. Wait, that sounds familiar…

"Gee, I'm bored. Every day is the same old thing. Same place, different day. I miss the good old days, like when I was doing this exact same thing until I saw the Egg Carrier."

Just then, the Egg Carrier flew overhead!

"WHA? It's like I summoned it!" Then Zero dropped down. "Argh! Not you again! I don't have a Chaos Emerald!"

"You liar!" Zero said.

"What? You can talk now?"

"I detect Chaos Energy in your pocket! Give it to me or face me again!"

"NEVER!" She whacked Zero hard and ran to Twinkle Park.

"The fool…"

Back with Team Sonic…

Fake Chaos was swimming around the pool, sending up water waves for Team Sonic to dodge. They had hit him 4 times already, and each one was hit that many times too. It seemed that F.C. would never come up.

Team Sonic was tired and annoyed. "Why won't the drip come up?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe because it's scared of us hitting it again, so it blended with the water to make it impossible to hit!" Tails answered.

"Hah! Scaredy-cat!" Knuckles taunted.

That did it. F.C. came up, and received a beating from Team Sonic. How?

"SONIC OVERDRIVE!" All 3 said.

Exactly. That defeated F.C. for now. Then the Egg Carrier showed up.

"Behold! My foolish brother's masterpiece! The Egg Carrier! The only thing that Ivo built that was useful! But it still pales in comparison to the power of Chaos!"

"SONIC! HELP!" That could only belong to Amy, as she was captured by Zero in Twinkle Park.

"AMY!"

A green light washed over Spattle, Zero, and Amy as they were teleported to the Egg Carrier.

"Oh, no! Tails! We have to rescue Amy!"

"Right, Sonic! Coming, Knuckles?"

"No. I still have pieces of the Master Emerald to collect, but I'll meet you at the Sky Deck!"

"Alright! See you later!" Tails and Sonic ran to the workshop to fire up the X-Tornado.

"Cosmo!" Tails woke up the sleeping Cosmo.

"Yes, Tails?"

"Sonic and I are leaving to board the Egg Carrier."

"Okay. See ya!"

Tails went into the workshop and flew the X-Tornado onto the roof. Then he went back into the house. "Cosmo? When you want to…" He produced a yellow orb. "Break this orb. There's something in there for you." He gave it to Cosmo.

"Okay, Tails."

Tails went back up to the roof. "Ready, Sonic?"

"Ready, Tails!"

"Let's go!"

Cosmo heard Sonic and Tails blast off. She looked at the orb. "I wonder what's in this thing…" She broke it. Suddenly, she was bathed with a golden light. "Wha?" The light filled the room, so that she couldn't be seen. When the light dimmed…

"What did that thing do, anyway?" She looked down, and was surprised. While Cosmo had indeed not changed…such could not be said for her clothes. Instead of her flower dress, she was wearing a jumpsuit that matched her dress's look. "I look…awesome!"

Just then, the broken orb emitted an audio feed by Tails. "Cosmo, if you're listening to this, then you've broken the orb. It has changed your dress into a jumpsuit. This should increase your mobility, but you cannot float anymore. If you want to change back, just think it."

"Thank you, Tails."

Chapter 3 End

How do you like Cosmo's new look? Next chapter soon!


	4. Sky Chase Zone

**Sonic Adventure Redux**

Random fact. Did you know that Sonic was originally planned to be able to turn Super in all of his levels in Sonic Adventure?

Note: I am not doing Big and Gamma's stories. I am aware that Froggy held a Chaos Emerald, but I will go around it. Also, the red Emerald is now the prize at Sand Hill, and the yellow Emerald Sky Deck's.

Chapter 4: Sky Chase Zone

Sonic and Tails were flying in the X-Tornado to get to the Egg Carrier. Since the X-Tornado seated 2, Sonic was able to help with the firing. But he was not doing too well…

"Sonic, perhaps you should let me take care of the firing…" Tails offered.

"NO! I never got to use this thing, and now I can!" Sonic answered.

"But we're halfway there, and we have absolutely no points."

"Alright, fine…"

Now that Tails was firing, the points were racking up. When they got near the Egg Carrier…

"Missiles! Time for more points!"

They had 8495 points when they initiated landing mode.

"We did it!"

"Way to go, Tails!"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spattle shouted on the Egg Carrier intercom. "Did you forget what my brother did to you?" He charged up the Egg Carrier's laser and fired. Like it did before, it clipped the X-Tornado's wing. This time, the wing stood. "What? Fire laser #2!

Laser #2? That can't be good. This so-called Laser #2 annihilated the X-Tornado's wing, leaving the plane to fall.

"NO! He still got us!" Tails exclaimed.

"Prepare for crash-landing!" Sonic shouted.

Back at the Mystic Ruins…

Cosmo was having dinner when she heard a whistling sound. She stepped outside. "What? What could be causing that sound?" She instantly found out when that whistling sound turned into the sound of a dive-bombing plane. "Uh-oh…"

CRASH!

The X-Tornado was in ruins. Pieces were scattered everywhere. The explosion was too thick for anyone to see through. But what was worst of all? Cosmo's beloved was in that plane.

"TAILS!"

Let's check back with Knuckles, who is supposed to be at Red Mountain at this point.

"Alright! I've found the second of the 3 shards here! Now where's that third…"

Knuckles was getting annoyed by the fact that he had to keep going up and down in this level. He got motion-sick a few times, but he managed. The third shard is at the top of the mountain. Knuckles found the first two shards near the bottom, but he had to go up a few times to locate them. He never set foot on the top.

Ping…Ping…Ping…Ping…

Knuckles started to climb to the top.

Ping..Ping..Ping..Ping..

Knuckles made it to the top, but was annoyed by how it looked like. This would take a while…

Ping.Ping.Ping.Ping.

Knuckles learned that the shard was in a Spinner, so he cracked it open and got his shard.

"Yes!"

Back at Angel Island…

"Tikal!" Knuckles called out. "I've got some shards!"

"Good!" Tikal replied. "Where you gonna go now?"

"The next shards are at Lost World."

"You mean the ancient echidna temple? We'll come with you then."

"Really? That'd be great, Tikal."

Knuckles, Chaos, and Tikal left for Lost World.

A/N: Remember that Spattle is using a Fake Chaos instead of the real one.

Back with Sonic, who falls into Emerald Coast (not into the stage itself, the area where he goes into it)…

This time, he landed feet-first, so he attempted to move his legs to get out. When he did, he crashed into the wall.

"Owww…Can't believe Spattle was able to destroy the wing after all…"

Sonic left the beach for Speed Highway, as it would be pointless to go to Twinkle Park since Amy was captured early.

"Tails, I'll find you…"

Back with Cosmo, who is hoping Tails is alright…

"Oh, Tails, where are you?" Cosmo was inside the explosion smoke, searching for Tails amidst the wreckage. She searched aimlessly, as the smoke was still too thick. Soon, she felt Tails' leg. "Tails!" She pulled him out of the smoke, but was disappointed to find out that he was out cold. "Oh, no! What should I do?" She searched for a pulse. There was one, but it was small. "Only one thing to do…"

She got down on one knee, clasped her hands together, and concentrated. She released a special pheromone from her flowers and directed it towards Tails' nostrils. He took a whiff, causing him to regain consciousness.

Tails sat up and saw Cosmo in front of him. "C…Cosmo? What happened?"

"Look behind you…"

Tails did so and saw the X-Tornado. "I didn't think he'd do it…Cosmo, I have a job for you."

"What is it, Tails?"

"In my lab somewhere, there's a prototype Extreme Gear I was creating for you. It's still a prototype, but you'll need it for your mission. Go get it and come back so I can tell you."

"Okay, Tails." Cosmo left, and it took her 5 minutes before she came back with the Extreme Gear. "What's my mission?"

"Your mission is to go to the Mystic Ruins forest, and look for a cave. It has a switch in it that will clear the path leading to Sand Hill. You need to go in and get the Chaos Emerald so I can use it for the X-Tornado 2. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Tails." She got closer to him. "I will not fail you this time." She sealed that promise with a passionate kiss, one that showed how much she worried.. "Thank you, Cosmo." She left for Sand Hill.

Back with Knuckles…

The 3 echidnas (if you count Chaos) were at Lost World, searching for the next 3 shards. Tikal and Chaos had found theirs, but Knuckles was having trouble reaching his. "Argh! Why is it me that always has trouble with this?"

Tikal and Chaos were helping him get his. However, they could not do much. The Emerald was at the end of a tunnel blocked by those fire blocks, and Knuckles could not make it. Tikal whispered something to Chaos. It used a water attack to douse the blocks, so Knuckles could make it.

"Alright!" Knuckles got the shard, so they were teleported out of Lost World. "The last pieces are on the Egg Carrier." Knuckles said to Tikal and Chaos. They went back to Angel Island after getting the pieces. "Alright, Knuckles! Be careful!" Tikal cheered. Knuckles left for the Mystic Ruins.

Back with Sonic…

Sonic had cleared Speed Highway, and was about to go to the Mystic Ruins when he found out the train station was closed. He groaned. "Ohhh! Now I'll have to wait!" He fell asleep on the wall and waited until morning. The train station was open. "Alright!" Sonic went to the Mystic Ruins.

At the Mystic Ruins (how many times have I said that?)…

Knuckles went to Tails' workshop. "Tails! Are you ready to go?"

"Nope. I still need the Chaos Emerald for the X-Tornado 2. Cosmo's getting it for me."

At that moment, Cosmo came in. "Tails, I've gotten the Emerald!" "Alright! Now we can leave, Knuckles!" Tails went to the lab and brought out the X-Tornado 2. It looked like the X-Tornado, except for that it was blue, and it had longer wings.

Knuckles got on one wing. "Let me take it for a test drive before we leave, okay, Knuckles?"

"Okay, Tails!" Tails started up the X-Tornado 2. It flew like a charm, even better than the X-Tornado. They were flying around for a while until they heard something.

"Tails!" That was Sonic, who had just come back to the Mystic Ruins.

"Sonic! Hop on!" Tails flew the X-Tornado 2 to where Sonic was. He climbed inside. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!"

Tails flew the X-Tornado 2 around for a bit before taking off. When he looked towards the right wing, he saw…

"Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did ya?"

"Alright! Let's go!"

Chapter 4 End

insert end comment here


	5. The SecondtoLast Way

**Sonic Adventure Redux**

This chapter, the stories are finished, and Super Sonic's story is next chapter!

Chapter 5: The Second-to-Last Way

The X-Tornado 2 was on its way to the Egg Carrier, where Amy was being held hostage. The lineup:

Pilot's Seat: Tails

Copilot's Seat: Sonic

Left Wing: Knuckles

Right Wing: Cosmo

Now, let's go!

By the time they got near the Egg Carrier, around 10000 points were racked up.

"Hey, Tails?" Cosmo asked. "What's the point system for?"

"It's just for fun." Tails answered.

Soon, they got to the Egg Carrier, with minimal damage and 20345 points.

"WHAT? I swear I knocked you guys out of the sky! Laser #2! Fire!" Spattle shouted.

"Uh oh! X-Tornado 2, transform!"

The X-Tornado 2's engines closed, while new engines appeared on the back of the wings. The front was reinforced with steel, and the former engine area pulled back to reveal 2 extra seats for Knuckles and Cosmo. They both got in.

"Give it your best shot, Spattle!" Tails taunted.

Laser #2 fired, and it hit the wing, but the steel deflected it towards the cannon, damaging it. Tails let loose on the core with the X-Tornado 2's lasers, easily destroying the cannon.

"NO!"

"Alright, guys! Here's the plan. Me, Knuckles, and Sonic will get through the Sky Deck. Cosmo, in order to make sure that you're on the bridge, I need to fire you from the main cannon. You up to it?"

Cosmo gave him a thumbs up.

"Good!"

Cosmo's seat started to lower down, and when it was above the cannon, a trapdoor let her in. Tails aimed the cannon upwards at an angle that would provide both speed and height. He pushed the button, causing Cosmo to be fired towards the bridge. She landed on the elevator, taking her to the bottom level.

"Now what do I do?" Cosmo asked.

"I've located Amy within the Hot Shelter, trying to escape from Zero. I need you to help her!"

"Got it!"

"See those 3 doors over there? The Hot Shelter is the middle one."

"Alright!"

Cosmo went in.

"Alright, guys! Prepare to land!"

"You sure you're not going to crash?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!"

Tails proved his point by landing the X-Tornado 2 perfectly. At that moment…

"No way are you getting to the bridge that easily!" Spattle transformed the Egg Carrier into battle mode.

"Just as we planned! Come on, guys!" Team Sonic entered the Sky Deck.

In the Hot Shelter…

Cosmo was going down the elevator. "_Wow…I've come so far in my life…_" She was having past thoughts. "_To think I used to be a helpless little girl searching for a savior…When I met Sonic and the others, my whole life changed…_" She thought back to all of her adventures aboard the Blue Typhoon… "_Especially with Tails…Tails, the one who was forced to kill me in order to save the galaxy…I'm glad he revived me._" Cosmo smiled. The elevator reached its stop. "_It's go time._" Cosmo extracted her vines and moved forward.

It didn't take long for her to find Amy. She was in the room where Big finds Froggy. "Amy!"

"Cosmo!" She was fighting Zero. It was one whack away from smoking.

"Need any help?"

"Nope, I'm fine! But he will come back!"

"Give me that Emerald, fool!" Zero ordered.

"NEVER!" Amy whacked Zero again. It was smoking now!

"Cosmo, come on!" Both of them ran away from the area.

"Amy, what's with that robot?" Cosmo asked.

"Back then, Zero was after me solely because of a Flicky that fell from the Egg Carrier, which held a Chaos Emerald. It had also missed its family because Eggman had robotocized them. I took it upon myself to find its family."

"That's great and all, but Zero's back!" Zero had dropped in, and was looking fresh.

"Go on, Amy! I'll hold him off!" Cosmo wrapped her vines around Zero while Amy ran ahead. "Have some of this!" Cosmo jumped up and slammed Zero into the wall, HARD. "I gotta get back to Amy!" Cosmo ran ahead.

Back at the Sky Deck…

Team Sonic was at the 2nd area of Sky Deck. Tails was taking of the cannons while Sonic and Knuckles hung on to a railing.

"I don't see why I have to do this!" Tails shouted.

"C'mon, Tails!" Knuckles said. "Besides, you're done!" He was right.

They ran ahead to the area where there were those plane things!

"Watch out!" Sonic said.

They had some trouble dodging the planes, but they were okay.

"Now to destroy that cannon!"

They each manned a rocket cannon, and kept firing until they hit the cannon.

"Alright! Now on to the last part!"

"That's where the last emerald shards are!"

General Offensive…for Sky Deck

Knuckles climbed a wall to get to the controls quickly, while Sonic and Tails weaved their way through the area.

"Knuckles! Careful with that thing!" Sonic shouted.

"No way! I need to find those shards! Oh look, there's one!"

Knuckles picked it up. Sonic and Tails were literally left hanging.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic and Tails yelled.

"Alright, already!" Knuckles returned it back to normal so they could pass.

By the time Sonic and Tails were at the area of the final checkpoint, Knuckles had already gotten the shards, and had joined Sonic and Tails. When they got the end…

"The yellow Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Oh, well! Let's get it anyway!" Sonic said.

They got it and were teleported to the pool area.

"Well, time to wait for the girls!"

At Hot Shelter…

"Amy, how long is this stage?" Cosmo asked.

"Pretty long. We should be at a color puzzle now."

They reached the color puzzle. "Help me put the pieces in, Cosmo!"

"Okay." She used her vines to grab the blocks and put them in. When they were finished…

"Surprise, fools!" Zero had illuminated the TV screens surrounding the area, and broke in.

"Run!" Amy and Cosmo ran away. When Zero had stopped chasing them…

"That robot is annoying!" Cosmo declared.

"Approved! Next color puzzle, that thing's going down.

"I'll help you!"

At the second color puzzle…

Zero was in the room, with Amy and Cosmo standing in front of it.

"Prepare to die!" Amy shouted.

"Negative!" Zero summoned the electric fences from the last fight with Amy. 3 went in, 2 or 1 would come out.

"Amy, how did you destroy him?"

"I knocked him into the fences and hit the button on his head."

"Right!" Cosmo tackled Zero without warning. It crashed into the fences, revealing the button, which Amy promptly hit. 2 hits left.

"Bring it on!" Zero fired homing missiles at the two.

"Move!" They dodged the missiles. Cosmo had an idea. She got behind Zero and the missile hit it instead. Cosmo ducked so that Zero would hit the fences. It went flying towards Amy, who hit the button in mid-air. 1 hit left.

"Fear my rope!" Zero announced.

"Say what?" Cosmo asked, confused.

"Jump!" Amy ordered.

Zero brought out the electric rope that Amy had to jump over. While the two jumped, Zero activated a program inside him that would allow him to use the attack indefinitely.

"Amy! Give me a boost!"

Amy did so, and when Cosmo was up in the air…

"Take this!"

She made her vines thorny and thrust them through Zero's head, impaling it. Zero retracted the rope.

"Sys…tem faiiiiilllluuurrrreee…" Zero exploded.

"Alright! Now let's get out of here!"

The two made their way out. They met up with Team Sonic.

The fivesome went outside to the bridge. Spattle was waiting for them.

"What? You weren't supposed to make it again! Prepare to fight Chaos 6!"

"Ha! You don't have 6 emeralds!" Tails taunted.

"I do now!" Spattle pulled out an emerald-grabber, which pulled the Chaos Emerald with Amy and Tails away from them. "Whahahaha! Now prepare!" Spattle re-transformed the Egg Carrier. He then flew to the green circle area.

"Hey, this ship is losing altitude!" Tails said.

"Only one thing to do, guys!" Sonic said. "Tails! Fly Amy back to Station Square!" He turned to Knuckles and Cosmo. "Knuckles and Cosmo, you're coming with me to defeat Chaos 6."

Cosmo turned to Tails, who gave her a nod. She responded with her own nod. "Okay, Sonic."

Tails grabbed Amy's hands and lifted her off to Station Square, while Sonic, Knuckles, and Cosmo went to fight Fake Chaos 6.

In Station Square…

Tails and Amy landed at the train station.

"So, Tails, what're you gonna do now?" Amy asked.

"Well, now I'll have to wait until Spattle fires the missile at Station Square. What will you do?"

"I need to go to the Mystic Ruins so I can destroy Spattle's base. Since Zero was destroyed at the Hot Shelter, I don't have to worry about being chased.

"Alright! Good luck!"

Amy boarded the train to the Mystic Ruins. Tails took a spot on the station wall and sat down.

"I hope Cosmo will be okay…"

Back on the Egg Carrier…

Knuckles and Cosmo ran down the pathways leading to the arena, while Sonic jumped straight to it. Just for a flashy entrance.

"Alright, Spattle! Transform Chaos so we can defeat it again!"

"Bah! Such cocky words will not ensure your victory!" Spattle threw the emeralds into Fake Chaos, making it transform into Chaos 6. "Go, my Chaos! Destroy them! Starting with the girl!"

"Oh, I destroy your first machine and you hold a grudge against me from then on?"

Fake Chaos attacked, while Spattle threw down ice machines to freeze Sonic and co.

"Man, he is Eggman's brother! Cosmo, attack one of those things and give it to Knuckles!"

"Right!" Cosmo disarmed a machine with her vines and threw it to Knuckles.

"Say freeze!" (Unseen audience: "GET OFF THE STAGE!")

Fake Chaos froze on impact, while Sonic attacked. 3 hits left.

"Chaos! Suck them up!"

Fake Chaos started to attempt to suck them up. Sonic and Knuckles were able to resist, but Cosmo wasn't so lucky.

"Can't…hold…on…much…longer!"

Sonic and Knuckles grabbed her hands.

"We…will…never…let…go!"

Sonic noticed an ice machine heading for them.

"Knuckles! Take over! I have an idea!"

Knuckles grabbed both of Cosmo's hands, while Sonic disarmed the machine and threw it at Fake Chaos. The two flew backwards, but at the last minute, Cosmo boosted off of Knuckles' hands and attacked Fake Chaos. 2 hits left.

"Grrr! Chaos! Jump!"

Fake Chaos started to jump around, creating shockwaves. The three jumped around, using the ice machines as stepping stones. Fake Chaos accidentally sucked one up, and became frozen again. Knuckles took this opportunity to attack. 1 hit left.

"That's it! Chaos! Tendril attack!"

Fake Chaos created many tendrils from its body.

"Uh oh! Knuckles! Cosmo! Move!"

"Sonic and Knuckles moved away, but Cosmo didn't.

"Cosmo? What are you doing?"

"This attack doesn't look intimidating in the least! It's MY attack style, for pity's sake!"

Fake Chaos slammed down the big tendril, but Cosmo caught it with her own vines.

"Sorry, but I saw this coming a mile away." Cosmo grabbed an ice machine with another vine, and threw it at Fake Chaos.

"Alright, Cosmo! We'll finish it off!" Sonic started to Spindash, while Knuckles brought his hands together. Soon, they were glowing blue and red.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked.

"Watch this, Cosmo!" Sonic and Knuckles ran towards the frozen Fake Chaos.

"LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!"

"MAXIMUM HEAT KNUCKLES ATTACK!"

Sonic and Knuckles started to spin around Fake Chaos, trapping it. "Cosmo! Give the final blow!"

Cosmo stomped on Fake Chaos, causing it to crack. The three jumped off of the Egg Carrier.

"Alright, guys! Good job!" Sonic said.

Cosmo moved towards Sonic, who moved toward her old position. "I need to get back to Tails!"

"I need to get to Amy at Final Egg!"

"I need to restore the Master Emerald!"

At Station Square…

Tails was sleeping for 30 minutes on the station walls. He was woken up by a kiss. "Wha…Cosmo?"

"How you doing, Tails?"

"I guess this means you defeated Chaos 6. Good job."

"So why are you sleeping here?"

"Look behind you."

Cosmo did so, and saw a giant missile at sea. "That's…a big missile."

The missile launched. "Ah! Tails, what do we do?"

"Wait a moment, Cosmo. The missile will be a dud." Tails was right. The missile was a dud, and crashed into Speed Highway without an explosion. Suddenly, they heard another crash.

"If I can't destroy Station Square with a missile, then I'll detonate it myself!" They heard Spattle say.

"Oh no! Cosmo, we have to stop him!"

They went to Speed Highway. Spattle was waiting for them.

"Ha! I won't let you beat me like my brother did!" Spattle left them for the missile.

"Tails, we won't let him beat us, right?" Cosmo raised her arms, and Tails grabbed them and lifted her up. Every once in a while, Cosmo motioned for Tails to let go so she could run on the path, while getting rid of any enemies she found. When they got to the end…

"Cosmo, we made it!" However, Spattle had already made it to the missile, and had activated it.

"NO! Cosmo, we're too late!" They were teleported back to the Casino area.

"That's right! And if you want to stop it, you'll have to…" Spattle flew off and came back with… "Stop the Egg Walker!"

"Aaah! It's Eggman!" The people who were in the area said.

"I AM NOT EGGMAN!" Spattle launched missiles from the Egg Walker.

"Cosmo, move!" They avoided the missiles, but Cosmo ended up below the walker.

"Cosmo, that's good! When he stomps, attack the leg that did so, then attack Spattle!"

Cosmo did so. 4 hits left. Spattle jumped to the other side of the area.

"Luckily, Cosmo, he doesn't have more than that."

"So it's basically an upgraded Egg Hornet?"

"Fine with me!"

The two repeatedly attacked the legs of the walker, so eventually Spattle was defeated due to cockpit damage.

"Tails, we did it!" Cosmo hugged Tails. Everyone was cheering for them.

"Grrr! I guess I'll go and stop Sonic instead!" Spattle disconnected from the walker and flew off.

"Now back to the missile!"

Back at Speed Highway…

"Tails, come on! The missile's almost going to explode!"

"I'm trying! Now just cut this blue wire and…"

The missile was disarmed.

"Cosmo, we just saved Station Square."

"Excellent!"

At Final Egg…

Amy was having trouble with the robots in Final Egg. She was tuckered out when she got to the elevator. When the elevator came down, she saw…

"Sonic!" He was waiting for her inside.

"Hey, Ames! Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Amy got on board.

"Next stop, my version of Final Egg!"

They went ahead, and when they got to the end of the level…

"Amy! Grab on to me!"

When she did, Sonic light-dashed to the end. They saw Spattle inside the Egg Viper.

"Whahahaha! Tails managed to defeat me, but you won't!"

Spattle flew away, but Sonic and Amy got onto a rocket and flew upwards to his area.

Militant Missionary…for Egg Walker and Egg Viper

Spattle flew around the middle area, firing lasers at Sonic and Amy. When he stopped…

"Whahahaha! Sonic, you cannot destroy me!"

"Well, I think I'll try anyway." Sonic attacked the cockpit. 6 hits left.

Spattle fired lasers again, but this time, after he stopped, he charged up one more laser, and fired it at Amy, who was on the other side. She dodged it easily, and attacked Spattle at her chance. 5 hits left.

After the same sequence, Spattle chased Sonic around his side with lasers. Sonic was not hit, but Spattle soon was. 4 hits left.

"This is easy, Sonic!" Amy called out to Sonic.

"You're right!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, try this!" Spattle geared up, and destroyed Amy's platform, but she jumped over to Sonic in time. Spattle fired the lasers, but then fired the Viper's spike discs. Sonic easily jumped on one, Amy on the other, and they both attacked Spattle. 2 hits left.

"Grrr! One more time!" Spattle used the discs again, but Sonic and Amy did the same thing too.

"NO! I won't go down yet!" Spattle flew his now-flaming machine towards Sonic and Amy as a last-ditch effort, but they dodged it again. "NOOOOOoooooo…"

Sonic and Amy were teleported out of the Final Egg.

"Let's get back to Tails' workshop!"

Tails and Cosmo were already flying around on the X-Tornado in victory. Sonic and Amy jumped onto the wings.

"You guys were successful too, huh?"

"Yep!"

Chapter 5 End

Final chapter soon!


	6. Open your Heart

**Sonic Adventure Redux**

Sonic Adventure Redux comes to a close with this chapter!

Chapter 6: Open your Heart

3 days later…

The X-Tornado 2 was still on the fallen Egg Carrier, but it had not taken damage. The Chaos Emerald in the cockpit was still inside.

At the Mystic Ruins forest…

Spattle, burnt and blackened, was flying his Eggmobile (another supposed useful creation from Eggman that he stole) along the eastern path of the forest. "Oh, that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way! But I bet he won't foil my master plan!"

Spattle continued forward until he saw a blue puddle on the path. "CHAOS!"

FLASH!

Ding…

At Angel Island…

whooooooooooooooooooooooooomCRASH!

"The Master Emerald is where it belongs, but Angel Island is still falling! Maybe…those Chaos Emeralds I have with me…have something to do with what's happening! I'll take them to Sonic for his advice."

Knuckles took the emeralds into his hands and started to walk off, but he tripped and fell, dropping the emeralds in the process.

"OH NO!" Looking ahead, he saw Fake Chaos. "C…Chaos!"

FLASH!

Ding…

At the Mystic Ruins…

Sonic was napping next to a tree. "Yawn Guess Spattle's learned his lesson, yep! Maybe I'll take another vacation somewhere…" Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he heard…

"SONIC!"

Tails and Cosmo came up to Sonic, worried.

"Any particular reason why you interrupted my nap?"

"Forget about naps, Sonic! Angel Island is falling again!"

"What? Then…that means…we gotta move!"

The 3 went to Angel Island.

"Knuckles! What happened!"

"The fake Chaos stole the emeralds!"

"What? But…"

"I saw Spattle laugh at me before I fell unconscious. If he finds the X-Tornado 2's emerald, we're done for!"

"Let's get back to the Egg Carrier!"

At the Egg Carrier…

"Look, everybody!" Tails pointed out. "It's the X-Tornado 2!"

"Right! Let's get the emerald and leave!"

As they approached the X-Tornado 2, it was surrounded by a water column. When it dissipated, the emerald was gone.

"No! He's got the emerald!"

"Now what'll we do?"

At Station Square…

Everyone was going about their peaceful lives. Little children played in the parks, adults were buying stuff, and all was well. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. But suddenly…

Water rockets out of the sewers and buildings, turning this day into a peaceful dream into a dangerous nightmare. Soon, Station Square was flooded. One particular building held a disturbing secret…

That building's windows were shattered, but the water did not drop into the flood. Instead, it seemed to materialize into a reptilian water creature…Perfect Fake Chaos!

ROARRRRRR!"

"Great! Spattle achieved his plans! He's turned his fake Chaos into Perfect Chaos!"

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cosmo were watching the beast from afar. Suddenly, they heard a distant rocket. "Is that…"

It was Eggman! "The Egg Carrier 2 was rebuilt in case something like this would happen! SPATTLE! You have brought disgrace to the Robotnik name! You must be defeated at all costs!"

"Not likely, brother! Chaos! Fire!"

Perfect Fake Chaos used its laser attack on the Egg Carrier 2. It, once again, was destroyed.

"AAAAHHH!"

"That blast destroyed the Egg Carrier? That means that the fake is just as powerful!"

Then Perfect Fake Chaos roared, causing the emeralds circling around it to scatter and weaken, until their color became dull. They landed near the area where the heroes were, so they retrieved them easily.

"Sonic, you know what you must do."

"No, Tails…what _we_ must do."

Tails could not resist the smile on his face, and Knuckles did the same. They laid the emeralds around them, then started to transform.

"Beware, Chaos! Team Super Sonic is out to get you!" Sonic said as he, Tails, and Knuckles went Super.

"Good luck, guys!" Amy said.

"Don't worry, Ames! We'll come back alive!"

"Be careful, Tails." Cosmo said, while hugging him.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. I will."

The 3 jumped into the air.

Open your Heart…Main Theme of "SONIC Adventure"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dashed along the water, their speed rapidly increasing. When they reached Perfect Fake Chaos, they slammed it at full speed. 5 hits left.

"Chaos! Energy shots!"

P.F.C. materialized purple energy shots from its body. However, Team Super Sonic dodged them, and slammed it again. 4 hits left.

This time, P.F.C. used its laser beam when Team Super Sonic got close, effectively breaking their speed. They were forced to slam into it without damaging it.

P.F.C. repeated the sequence, but Team Super Sonic dodged it this time, and slammed it again. 3 hits left. P.F.C. temporarily broke off, but rejoined again, this time more powerful. This time, it fired more accurate energy shots, and now it used tornadoes instead of the laser beam. Team Super Sonic still hit it. 2 hits left.

P.F.C. became a bit more aggressive, firing more and more energy shots at T.S.S., but they dodged most of it. Soon, they managed to hit him again. 1 hit left.

P.F.C. roared, as it would not go down easily. It used all 3 attacks at once, making it hard for T.S.S. to dodge. Finally, at a break in the stream…

ROARRRRRR!

P.F.C. was defeated! It turned into a rapidly decreasing puddle, soon to be nothing.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Phew! That was pretty tough!"

"Too bad it's all over…FOR YOU!"

"Not just yet, Team Super Sonic! My Chaos has one more trick up its sleeve!"

"What?"

Suddenly, tentacles emerged from the puddle, and grabbed the one with the most Chaos Energy, but who was NOT Super…

"Oh no! COSMO!"

That's right! The tentacles grabbed her and placed her in the middle of the puddle. The Chaos Energy inside Cosmo flowed through the puddle, rematerializing P.F.C.

"Uh oh! As long as Cosmo's in there, Chaos cannot die!"

"We have to stop it without hurting her!"

T.S.S. gathered speed once more, this time in order to rescue Cosmo.

"Tails! My Chaos Energy…is being drained…"

Cosmo was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, as P.F.C. absorbed her Chaos Energy.

"Don't worry, Cosmo! We'll get you out of there!"

Unfortunately for them, P.F.C. gained the ability to use tendrils, effectively blocking Cosmo off from T.S.S. by using them as a shield. They tried to break the tendrils apart, but there was no hope, as the tendrils were THICK.

"Sonic! There's one last move we have…"

"Right! Let's do it, guys!"

T.S.S. floated up to P.F.C.'s head level. Sonic put his arms near his waist area, looking like he's charging up. Tails got into what looked like a defensive pose, fists in front. Knuckles struck a similar pose.

"CHAOS CHARGED!"

The three launched into P.F.C.'s brain area, Light Attacking around it. Soon, they struck the brain in one final, decisive blow.

"ROARRRRRrrrrrr……"

P.F.C. became a puddle, instantly disappearing this time. Tails caught Cosmo, and T.S.S. flew back to Amy.

"Cosmo…" Tails laid her down on the pavement. She was unconscious from loss of Chaos Energy. "We have to revive her somehow!" Tails started to perform CPR, but Sonic stopped him.

"Tails! If Cosmo's lost Chaos Energy, then what we need to do is this!" Sonic circled the Chaos Emeralds around Cosmo, and floated above her. "You guys do the same!"

They did so. "Knuckles! Take out your Master Emerald and recite the chant!"

Knuckles took out the Master Emerald, which he had brought along with him just in case.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos! Only you can do this! Bring back the Chaos within!"

The Master Emerald started to glow, and so did the Chaos Emeralds. They shone a ray of light upon Cosmo, refilling her Chaos Energy. However, the Master Emerald was glowing pretty dimly.

"Alright! It worked!"

"Not quite…once the body gets used to Chaos Energy, losing it is like losing blood. If one were to lose too much, he or she would die. 50 through 80 makes it harder to save, and 81 through 100 makes it practically impossible. Judging by how dim the Master Emerald was glowing, I'd say she lost 75 of it." Knuckles put a hand on Tails' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tails…but Cosmo might've died."

"What? That can't be true!" Tails knelt down in front of Cosmo and started to cry. "Everything was going along smoothly until Spattle came by! I knew by the first time I saw him, I knew my life would be taking a turn for the worse!" By this time, Tails was practically leaking through the eyes.

"C'mon, guys." Knuckles said to Sonic and Amy. "We'd best leave him alone."

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles left the grieving Tails.

A/N: Wow. Am I really that cruel enough to kill off Cosmo already? Which would easily end the timeline? 2 words, peoples! NOT! LIKELY!

3 hours later, 8:00 P.M…

Tails was exhausted. He had completely drained his tears from his body, so now he was sitting down with his knees close to him, letting him bury his head within. He couldn't bear to lose Cosmo again, after not even a year since he revived her. There was only one thing he could do to make him leave…just one more kiss…whether or not she was conscious.

"Here goes…" He lifted Cosmo's body up to his level, and put his lips to hers. However, he felt absolutely nothing special. Tails pulled her apart and closed his eyes. "I guess it's not the same if she isn't alive…"

"But what about if she _were_ alive?"

"Wha-mmmmm?" Tails opened his eyes to see Cosmo's lips on his again, only this time, he wasn't doing anything to hold her up, and he felt everything he should have. The conclusion? Cosmo's alive!

"Cosmo! I thought you had left me again!" Tails exclaimed after she broke off."

"Tails, I can't leave you yet, nor do I want to. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay, Cosmo. All that matters is that you're still alive."

Tails and Cosmo leaned in for their final kiss in this story.

Sonic Adventure Redux Almost End

Spattle was in his lab, dejected from having been beaten. "Grrr…That shouldn't have happened. I was sure I was going to win! Anyways, I've already planned out my next plan. How so? With a blast from the past!" He started looking at different people, until he came to a certain someone… Perfect! This will surely cause the end of the Sonic Team! Whahahaha!

Sonic Adventure Redux End

The end. The mystery person will surely be a surprise to all of you, for I have PLANS! Later, everypeoples!


End file.
